


3 - Rebirth

by Rina_san28



Series: Remade [10]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Marriage, Multi, Past Character Death, Pregnancy, Sign Language, postgame, resurrection AU, some serious moments, they deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_san28/pseuds/Rina_san28
Summary: The opposite of war isn't peace - it's creation.The wedding is fast approaching. Link and Zelda have more exciting news to share.





	3 - Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final part of the main story and was actually in the works before the first part was even written. I'll add more little drabbles every once in a while, but this is the end of the main plot. This beats the last part in length by one page - a whopping 31 pages in Microsoft Word! 
> 
> Enjoy!

They set a wedding date in the spring. There were only a few weeks to prepare, but it didn’t matter. It was to be no fancy state wedding like Zelda had assumed she’d have, but rather a small, intimate affair with only their close friends and neighbors, performed by Impa at the mayor’s Goddess statue.

 

It was exactly what she never knew she’d wanted.

 

Link was pleased, she could tell. He hated being in front of large groups of people, and for as much as he loved and took pride in her, he was not one for public displays of affection. She couldn’t at all blame him – after the life he’d led up until then, the choices and actions that had been forced upon him, he more than deserved every freedom he pleased.

 

She sighed, setting aside her book and climbing off the windowsill. Link had agreed to take some of the village children on a mini expedition to the nearby forest, and while Zelda had planned to go along, she’d woken that morning feeling extremely nauseous and sent her fiancé off without her. The illness had cleared up, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that something was… _off._ Nonetheless, she chalked it up to pre-wedding stress, and padded downstairs in search of lunch.

 

\-----

 

Link dug through the pantry, his brow furrowed. Just yesterday, he’d gone down to the market and bought a whole basket of strawberries, but they were nowhere to be found. He replaced the bags and baskets he’d disturbed and walked to the door, sticking his head out. “Zelda?”

 

“Yes?” Zelda appeared from around the side of the house. “What is it?”

 

“Have you seen the…” his voice trailed off and he sighed as he took in the red stains on her face. “You ate the strawberries.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry!” she said in embarrassment. “They just looked so good!”

 

“But you hate strawberries,” Link said, confused.

 

“I…made an exception?” She smiled sheepishly. “I could run down to the general store and pick up some more.”

 

“Please,” he said with a grin. “I’m making Sayge and Senna a batch of shortcake in exchange for dyeing the wedding tunic Robbie gave me.”

 

“In that case, I’ll go now!” She walked over and pecked him on the cheek. “I’m sorry, love.”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Link said. “I’ll pick them up more often if you like the ones here so much. Now go! I want those berries by the time the cake is done.”

 

\-----

 

Zelda rubbed her temples with a groan.

 

“Are you alright?” Link asked, looking up from the saddle strap he was repairing.

 

“Just a little headache,” she said. “I think I’ve been staring at the Sheikah slate for too long.”

 

“This is the third one in as many days, Zel,” he said. She could hear the concern in his voice. “Maybe you should talk to Mipha.”

 

“I’m sure it’s just stress,” she said, smiling reassuringly. “We still have a lot to do for our little party.”

 

“That can wait for today,” Link said. He put down the strap, rounded the table, and held out his hand. “Would Her Royal Stubbornness care to take a snooze with me?”

 

Zelda laughed, gracefully taking his offered hand and pulling herself up. “Why, I would love to, Sir Knight.”

 

\-----

 

Link woke in the middle of the night to the feeling of being pushed. He blinked groggily and looked over at his fiancée…just in time to plummet off the side of the bed.

 

“Ow! Zelda!” He sat up and glared at her, but she just muttered “too hot,” and fell back into a sound sleep.

 

\-----

 

Zelda entered the house with a small bouquet of flowers in her hands, humming softly to herself. A good-sized patch of hyacinths had bloomed by the bridge that connected them to the rest of the village, and the purple ones smelled divine. As she pulled a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water, she could feel Link’s eyes on her.

 

“Like what you see?” she asked playfully, turning and placing the flowers on the table before looking up at him. He just stared at her from the loft, his face an odd mixture of emotions. “Link? What is it, did you have another memory?”

 

He walked down the steps, his eyes never leaving her, and came to a stop a few feet away from her. “Zel…”

 

She felt her worry begin to grow. “What’s wrong?”

 

“You,” he said, pointing at her, “are pregnant.”

 

Worry turned into indignation. “I am not! We’ve been careful!”

 

Link raised an eyebrow at her.

 

“…Okay, maybe not all that careful,” she admitted, “but I would know! Mothers are supposed to know!”

 

“But how would you know?” he signed. “You’re an only child, you had no aunts or uncles, and you said yourself that the healers barely told you anything about the birds and the bees.”

 

“How would you know, then?” she asked. “I doubt signs of pregnancy are included in the curriculum for knights and Queensguard.”

 

“My mother was a midwife,” he said, “I remembered a while ago. You pick up a lot when childbirth is normal dinner conversation. I’ve been watching you for about a month now. You’ve been acting…oddly.”

 

“How?”

 

“Your sudden love of strawberries was a big one, you hated those before,” he said, ticking off his fingers. “You keep getting sick. You have headaches constantly. You’ve kicked me out of bed – literally – seven times complaining that I’m a furnace. I haven’t washed bloody clothes that weren’t my own in weeks. Shall I go on?”

 

“I…” Zelda’s head was spinning as she connected the dots.

 

“If it’s any consolation,” Link continued, taking her hand, “I really don’t think I would have noticed if I hadn’t remembered all of that about Mom.”

 

She laughed hoarsely. “Goddesses above, Link, I think you’re right.”

 

“Urbosa should be here next week,” Link said. “I’m sure she’ll figure it out if you really are. How many times did she and her wife do this?”

 

Zelda pulled him into a tight hug and sighed as he pressed a kiss to the shell of her ear. “Oh, I love you so much.”

 

“I love you, too,” he said. They stood there, just basking in the moment, until the evening sun danced across the floor.

 

\-----

 

Urbosa looked her up and down. “Little bird, if you aren’t with child, then I’m a naked Rito.”

 

 _“Urbosa!”_ Zelda gasped in surprise as Link roared with laughter behind her.

 

\-----

 

Urbosa’s presence did wonders to soothe Zelda’s fears. She was a fountain of information, more than happy to relay the stories of her and her wife’s experiences and dispense any and all advice she had.

 

“What do you have to wear?” she asked one day as the two women lounged in the grass. “I doubt it will take too long for you to start showing. Your mother was the same.”

 

“Oh!” Zelda frowned, considering. “I mostly wear tunics these days, or skirts. It’s much more comfortable than the royal clothes Impa kept for me. Should I get larger sizes?”

 

“Not necessarily. You have the types of dresses the other village women wear, yes?”

 

She nodded. “Some of the local women gave me their old clothes when I first came here after the Calamity fell.”

 

“Good. Those are loose and layered, which should help you hide your belly.”

 

“What did you wear?” Zelda said curiously. “I was too tied up in my royal duties when Nirah had Lenai.”

 

“Pregnancy is much less of a taboo topic among my people,” Urbosa said. “A child is a precious gift not many receive. Nirah and I were blessed enough to have two.” A shadow crossed her face, and Zelda squeezed her hand in sympathy.

 

“I’m sorry. I know you miss them,” she said.

 

“I thought Nirah would outlive me,” Urbosa said, her voice soft. “I was the chief, and she was both more scholarly and eight years my junior. You remind me of her. She taught you how to read, remember, little bird?” She laughed, but there was no joy in it. “Riju is my great-granddaughter through my eldest, Sanji. She was able to tell me what had happened to them. Did she tell you?”

 

Zelda nodded, but the Gerudo woman did not seem to notice as she gazed at the clouded sky, her eyes distant. “My wife took the throne after I…fell. Sanji wasn’t yet ten, nowhere near old enough to rule, and Lenai was just a babe. Nirah led well but stepped down as soon as Sanji was ready and died not long after – her guards found her one morning slumped on her lounger. She was only forty-six.” She stopped, gathering herself before continuing. “Both of our daughters followed in my footsteps as warriors. Lenai was killed saving her sister when she was thirty-five, but Sanji ruled until she was in her late sixties. She passed the throne onto her only child, Naru, and passed away shortly after Riju was born. Naru was killed in action five years ago, when Riju was ten.”

 

“I’m so sorry, Urbosa,” Zelda said, curling into the woman she regarded as a surrogate mother. “I’m sorry you lost that time with them. It’s my-”

 

Urbosa held up a hand, stopping her in her tracks. “Don’t you dare,” she said fiercely. “Don’t you _dare_ blame yourself for what happened. None of this is in any way your fault. Every single one of us knew what we were risking when we accepted your proposition. Daruk and I had wives and children, Revali and Mipha had their parents and siblings. Don’t you dare take away our _choice_ to follow you, our _choice_ to enter the Divine Beasts.”

 

“If you hadn’t gone in-” Zelda tried to argue, but Urbosa cut her off again.

 

“Zelda Delphinia Hyrule, did you kill me?” Urbosa asked, her voice fierce. “Did you take a sword and stab me through the chest?”

 

“N-no, but I-”

 

“Did you pierce Mipha with a trident? Did you shoot Revali? Did you burn Daruk?”

 

“No!”

 

“Then our deaths were not your fault,” she said. She reached up and gently cupped Zelda’s face. “You were so brave for so long. You have seen and felt so much pain and come through to the other side even stronger. I am unspeakably proud of you for all you’ve done.”

 

Zelda sniffed, then threw herself at Urbosa with a sob. The two sat there for a while, drawing comfort from each other until finally the younger woman pulled away, scrubbing at her face with the sleeve of her tunic. “We were talking about clothes! How did we end up here?”

 

Urbosa smiled and stood, reaching out a hand to help Zelda to her feet. “Sometimes there are conversations that need to happen. That’s rule seven of parenting.”

 

“I thought ‘always have spare clothes’ was rule seven.”

 

“There are no real numbers in the rules of parenting, Zelda. That’s rule twelve of parenting.”

 

\-----

 

Daruk and Yunobo arrived early in the morning four days before the wedding. As there were no buildings large enough to hold the Gorons, Link pitched a tent in their side yard for them to use. Zelda had felt a little bad about jumping away from Daruk when he moved in for one of his famed crushing hugs, but his reaction to her explanation was more than worth it.

 

“A baby!” he shouted, clapping a massive hand to his forehead. “Never thought I’d see the day! Good on you, kids!” He slapped Link on the back, effectively knocking all of the wind out of the poor Hero. “By the stones, that really takes me back to my own wee ones.”

 

“Daruk, I’ve met Goron children, and they are not ‘wee’ in any sense of the word,” Urbosa said dryly from her perch on the fence.

 

“I could say the same about your folk,” Daruk said, “at least in comparison to these folks.” He thumbed at the two Hylians. “How tiny is theirs gonna be?”

 

“Fairly small,” Zelda said. “Link and I are both on the shorter side, and from what I can remember, my mother was as well.”

 

Urbosa snorted. “You’re taller than your mother ever was, I promise you.”

 

“Is anybody else here yet?” Yunobo asked. “Who all’s coming?”

 

“Revali should be coming this afternoon. Mipha and Sidon will be here sometime tomorrow, depending on when they can get away,” Zelda said, counting off on her fingers. “Teba, Saki, and their little one are coming the day before the wedding, as are Impa and her granddaughter. And Riju’s coming…when, Urbosa?”

 

“That same day, most likely, with Buliara in tow.”

 

“Excellent!” she said cheerfully. “Robbie isn’t going to make it. He sent a message through the slate. Both him and Jerrin are sick and don’t want to spend the whole trip throwing up.”

 

Link winced. “I don’t blame him. Been there, never want to do it again.” He turned and headed back to the house. “I’m making some breakfast. Any requests?”

 

“No onions or tomatoes, please!” Zelda said, rubbing her stomach with a grimace. “I don’t want a repeat of yesterday.” He shot her a thumbs-up and ducked inside.

 

\-----

 

Link was mending a pair of Zelda’s leggings when the front door opened and Yunobo stuck his head inside. “Link?”

 

Link hummed a response, setting his work aside.

 

“There’s a Rito flying over here. Granddad says it’s Revali?”

 

“Is he flying like he has a stick up his ass?”

 

Yunobo looked confused for a moment, then grinned. “Yeah, actually, he kinda does!”

 

“That’s him, then,” Link said, standing up with a groan. “I’m coming, just let me get Zelda.” The Goron nodded and ducked back outside.

 

Zelda had become very fond of afternoon naps since the fall of the Calamity, and that fondness had seemed to turn into a need in the past couple of months, likely due to her pregnancy. Link climbed the stairs, a smile creeping onto his face as he looked at his fiancée, who was curled up on their bed, an open book lying abandoned next to her. He sat down and ran a hand through her hair, trying to wake her as gently as possible. “Hey Zel, it’s time to get up.”

 

“Don’ wanna,” Zelda moaned. She curled into him, her movements slow and groggy. “Five more minutes.”

 

“Revali’s incoming,” Link said. “Please don’t make me deal with him by myself.”

 

“You say that like he isn’t one of our best friends,” she said, blinking away the sleep from her eyes.

 

“Still an ass.”

 

“He’s getting better!” Zelda sat up with a reluctant sigh. “Alright, let’s go.” Link gave her a quick kiss, then tugged her off the bed.

 

When they opened the door, Revali had already landed and was trying to escape from the Goron Hug of Death as Urbosa laughed hysterically. Zelda tried to hide a smile of her own but broke into giggles at the Rito’s indignant squawks.

 

“Daruk, let him go, please,” she said, “before he dies of humiliation.”

 

“I think I’ll die of suffocation first!” Revali said, dramatically gasping for breath. Daruk just shrugged and dropped him, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

 

“Good of you to come, Champion Revali,” Link said. “You’re welcome to gather up any sticks you can find to make a nest in our trees.”

 

“I’ll start with the one in your ass, Master Link,” Revali snarked back.

 

“Gentlemen, please,” Zelda said, holding up a quelling hand. “It’s nice to see you, Revali. How is Rito Village faring?”

 

“It’s growing steadily, especially since the Guardian Skywatchers stopped functioning,” he said. “Trade is able to come in from the south again, not just through the tundra.”

 

“Good to hear it,” she said. “And, as a _friend,_ how are you adjusting? We’ve seen the least of you since we went our separate ways.”

 

Revali hesitated. “The shift has been…difficult,” he said. “The Elder and the warrior Teba have been helpful, but it aches to be there sometimes.” He puffed his feathers slightly. “Going to the ruins of Tabantha Village was the worst.”

 

Link grimaced in sympathy. He hadn’t regained his memories of the place until much later in his travels, when he’d taken shelter in a blown-out house during a surprise blizzard. It was simply an accident that he’d chosen Revali’s sister’s home, but the implications of what he’d found had haunted his dreams for weeks afterward.

 

“We’ve all been there,” Daruk was saying when Link tuned back in to the conversation. “If you ever want a change of scenery, there’s always a place for you folks in Goron City!”

 

“I would rather not catch fire, thank you very much,” Revali said, but there was no heat behind it. “In any case, I need my beauty rest. It was quite a long flight.”

 

“Might want to try that whole ‘beauty rest’ idea more often,” Link said, unable to resist. “One hundred years have really taken their toll.”

 

Revali just signed a somewhat-friendly “same to you, asshole” and took off to find a satisfactory sulking tree.

 

\-----

 

The next morning, Link was making breakfast while Zelda dressed for the day. They had received a message the night before from Mipha confirming her and Sidon’s planned arrival, and he was excited to see his childhood friend again even if it had only been a few months since they last visited.

 

“Link?”

 

He paused in his mixing and turned, looking up at the balcony where Zelda was standing. “What’s the matter?”

 

“My old blouse doesn’t fit.” She tugged at it and turned so he could see. “It was fitted to me, but it won’t go down all the way.”

 

“I think you’ve got a bump, Zel!” he said, grinning up at her.

 

“I do,” she said. She ran her hand lightly over her stomach and sighed. “I wanted to wear this today, though.”

 

“Could you tuck it into a skirt?” Link asked. “Or would you have to pull it too high up?”

 

Zelda tilted her head, considering. “It would probably look alright. What color?”

 

“Wear the green with the white stitching,” he said.

 

“I should have guessed,” she teased, pulling the garment out of the dresser. “It’s your favorite.”

 

“I think it looks nice on you!” He turned back to the stove and began to pour batter into the pan. “Do you want the extra batter?”

 

“Is that a rhetorical question?” She came up behind him and snatched the mixing bowl from his hands. After a few seconds of happy sounds, she spoke up again. “Isn’t it a bit early for a bump?”

 

“I don’t think so,” Link said. “I heard your conversation with Urbosa a couple days ago about it and I think she’s right. Plus, I suspected you were pregnant for at least a month and a half before I said anything-”

 

“That long?”

 

“-so it wouldn’t surprise me if you’re farther along than you think you are,” he finished. “Mipha can probably confirm it. Healing magic and all.”

 

“True,” Zelda said. She watched as he finished off the pancakes and stacked them on a plate. “It’s just us this morning. Urbosa and Revali went up to Purah’s to discuss the Divine Beasts, and the Gorons just eat rocks. Unless you put rocks in those, they aren’t interested.”

 

Link smiled, gently wiping a smudge of batter off her cheek. “Fine with me.”

 

She screwed her jaw, thinking, then took his hand from her face and put it on her belly. “…Do you feel anything?”

 

He blinked at her in surprise, but after a moment answered. “Yes. It’s…firmer. Not like muscle firm. It’s different.” He put both arms around her waist and pulled her to him, kissing her forehead. “It’s a nice different.” They stood like that for a minute, just enjoying the moment, until Zelda’s stomach let out a loud grumble.

 

“Your child is hungry,” she laughed.

 

“I think my _wife_ is hungry and is using our child as an excuse,” he said. “Luckily, I have some food on hand.”

 

“That food will be in my stomach in a moment,” she said. She picked up the plates and took them to the table. “If you don’t join me, I might just eat all of it.”

 

“You know what?” He smiled at her fondly. “I just might let you.”

 

\-----

 

It took Mipha all of five seconds to figure out their news. She narrowed her eyes at Zelda as the Hylian smiled sheepishly. “Why didn’t you come to me?”

 

“We only figured it out about a week ago,” Zelda said.

 

“Oh no, don’t throw me to the sharks!” Link protested. “I guessed first!”

 

“But you didn’t tell me!” Mipha said, crossing her arms. “Zelda, I am your primary healer! I should have been at least third in line!” She marched her into the house, lecturing her all the while.

 

“What’s the fuss about? I’m not getting it,” Revali said.

 

“You flew off last night before we could tell you,” Link signed. “We’ve got a baby incoming.”

 

The Rito looked floored. “How?”

 

“The usual way, I’d expect,” Link said.

 

“I knew that, you brat!”

 

Sidon, on the other hand, began to practically bounce in excitement. “Really?” he gasped. “Oh, I’ll teach it to swim and show it the dams and take it up to Shatterback Point-”

 

“You will _not_ take my child anywhere _near_ that place!” Link snapped, putting his hands on his hips.

 

“Why not?” Sidon asked.

 

“Because when you took me up to Shatterback Point, when I was still relatively weak and confused with no memories to speak of, you set me on a Lynel and then _jumped off of the cliff with me!”_

 

“You did what?” Urbosa asked, torn between amusement and horror. “How long did it take you to get to Zora’s Domain after you woke up?”

 

“I stayed on the Great Plateau for…oh, about a week,” he said. “Then it took me maybe four days to find Impa. I stayed with her for another week before making my way to the main road, where I first met Sidon. That last bit took two, maybe three days? So…” He tallied them up on his fingers. “By the time we went up to Shatterback, I’d been up and about for a month.”

 

Before the others could properly react to that, Mipha and Zelda re-emerged. “Thirteen weeks,” the Zora princess announced. “Everything looks fine. I expect _you-”_ she said, pointing a threatening finger at Zelda, “to come see me at least once a month. I’d also advise finding the village midwife.”

 

“Wait a second,” Sidon said. “Weren’t you two visiting the Domain thirteen weeks ago?”

 

The tips of Zelda’s ears turned red. “Um…possibly?”

 

Urbosa and Daruk fought back laughter as Sidon stared at the couple in horror. “I let you sleep in my room! I leant you my waterbed!”

 

“I mean,” Link mumbled, “we never said we _used_ the waterbed.” Zelda groaned and covered her face in mortification.

 

Revali squawked, wheeling backwards. “Oh no,” he said. “I do _not_ want to know about your sex life. Nonono.” He shook his head and took off in a blur of feathers as the others finally lost their composure.

 

“I hate all of you,” Zelda said. “Every single one.”

 

“Of course you do,” Mipha said through her giggles, patting the Hylian woman’s arm in attempted sympathy. “Of course you do.”

 

\-----

 

Zelda woke slightly when a knock came at the door. She opened one eye, groaning silently to see just the pre-dawn light filtering through the shutters. Link, however, just rolled out of bed and padded down the stairs, quiet as a mouse, before opening the door just a crack and speaking with whoever was outside. Whatever the subject, the conversation lasted only a few moments, and the young man returned to their “room” and quickly pulled on clothes.

 

“Link?” she called, suppressing a yawn. “Where’re you going?”

 

He walked over and kissed her softly on the forehead. “Bolson needs help with a quick errand. It’s a bit urgent. I’ll be back by midday, I promise.”

 

“M’kay,” she murmured, settling back down and closing her eyes. “Love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” he whispered. Zelda felt him stroke her hair briefly before his footsteps moved away and out of the house. Any other wonderings faded in favor of sleep.

 

\-----

 

She woke again a few hours later and dressed, grabbed a piece of toast, and dropped two apples into her apron pockets before heading outside. The wedding was in just two days, and there was much still to do. Humming quietly to herself, she walked over to where the horses were stabled. Link and Karson had torn down the old one and completely rebuilt it not long after they settled there for good. The new structure was enclosed, so the horses could stay there all year round, and a few extra stalls had been added “just in case.” She slipped inside, stuffing the rest of her toast in her mouth to free up her hands.

 

To her mild surprise, Link had taken Mira with him instead of Boudicca. The blue mare had been the same one he’d ridden to fight Ganon’s Beast form, and was both fast and remarkably strong, making her a favorite for carrying the loads of supplies Bolson occasionally asked him to fetch.

 

“Good morning, girl,” Zelda murmured fondly, slipping in the stall box and stroking the horse’s neck. “Were you being fussy today?” Boudicca merely turned and bumped her nose against the side of Zelda’s head affectionately. “That’s a girl,” she said. She just stood there for a few moments, petting the pretty mare, then took a step back. “I thought we could have a treat together before things get crazy. What do you say?” She slipped on Boudicca’s bridle and lead her out into the yard – careful not to wake Daruk and Yunobo –  before climbing on, long since used to riding bareback.

 

She directed Boudicca down through the village proper, kicking her up to a trot once they navigated through the children playing a rather violent-looking game of catch in front of the inn. Her heart jumped a bit, glancing back behind her as she rode over the bridge. _That will be my child before long_. Shaking the thought off, the young woman led the horse up the hill path and into the small grove of trees there, Purah’s lab just visible on the cliff high above.

 

Zelda dismounted, giving the mare a pat on the neck before producing the larger of the two apples from her pocket, offering it up to her. “Here you go, wild thing,” she said. “Don’t tell Link. This is our little secret.” Boudicca knickered appreciatively as she chowed down, then nuzzled Zelda one more time before taking off to enjoy the freedom of the grove.

 

Zelda perched on a rock to eat her own apple, watching Boudicca as she rolled and played in the grass. The land their house sat on was rather large but didn’t offer a large enough space for the horses to run free due to the pond and expanded stable. It had been Koyin’s suggestion that they take advantage of the hill space, and the horses, the blue in particular, had loved it.

 

It was there that Revali found her, sitting in the grass with her knees pulled up to her chin, Boudicca grazing lazily nearby. He crouched down next to her, for once not saying a word as he studied her. The only sound was the wind rustling through the trees for a short while before he finally spoke.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Zelda looked up at him in surprise. “I – yes, I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

 

Revali looked a bit uncomfortable. “Mipha seemed upset yesterday that you hadn’t sought a healer. I just thought there something wrong.”

 

“Nothing’s wrong,” Zelda said, then sucked in a short breath when she realized what the matter was. “You’ve never known a pregnant Hylian.”

 

The Rito, for once, actually looked embarrassed. “Rito lay eggs,” he said. “I never left the village before you came seeking a Champion. The concept is…strange.”

 

She grinned. “You don’t like not knowing and didn’t want to ask,” she said, amused. “That’s why you flew off yesterday. Usually you’d rub something like that in Link’s face.”

 

“I’d ask Mipha, but I feel like I would get a lecture rather than an answer these days,” he said. “Being brutally murdered did wonders for her self-esteem.”

 

It was all Zelda could do to suppress a flinch. “Well,” she said, pushing the negative thoughts away, “I really can’t explain much, I’m afraid. The best people to ask would be Link or Urbosa.”

 

“Why them?” Revali asked.

 

“Urbosa had two children,” Zelda said. She paused. “Actually, you might not want to talk to her about that, at least not now. She’s still struggling with losing them. Link would be better, his mother was a midwife.”

 

Revali cringed, but nodded. “I see.”

 

She raised an eyebrow at him. “You can’t keep this attitude going on forever,” she said firmly. “It may have served you reasonably well in the past, but it is no longer the past. You will find that other people will react to you very differently now. No one remembers you anymore. You have to start anew.”

 

“I know,” he said, “and I have been working on it. I think Teba’s been keeping me away from the other Rito, but I don’t blame him. After you two found me, I was…rather insolent, and did not treat him, his friend, or his wife as I should have. It is difficult to buck habits from before.”

 

“Why do you act like such an asshole to everyone?” Zelda asked, turning to face him fully.

 

“I just…” He searched for words for a moment, then shrugged. “I was the youngest of my siblings by a large margin, and showed skill from a young age. They all moved away and I became the apple of my parents’ eye. I suppose I got a bit spoiled.”

 

“But why do you treat Link like that?” She fixed him with a look. “I know you two are on better terms now, but you can’t fool me. I know you still resent him for something.”

 

Revali ruffled up his feathers, but settled them again after a moment. “I –  I was jealous. I didn’t understand how such a scrawny little _thing_ that couldn’t fly, didn’t appear to have any special tricks, and rarely even spoke or showed emotion could have been chosen to fight Calamity Ganon. I still don’t, really, but it’s over now. What’s done is done.”

 

Zelda considered him for a moment, then stood and whistled for Boudicca. “I think I understand,” she told him as the horse trotted obediently to her side. “If you’ll suffer my presence a while longer and escort me back home, I’ll explain.”

 

Revali, for once, actually smiled. “I suppose I can spare the time.”

 

“Good.”

 

\-----

 

Zelda was helping Sidon and Revali hand paper lanterns from the trees when she heard the soft _clip clop_ of horses’ hooves coming across the bridge. “Oh! Link’s back!” She turned, basket of lanterns still in hand. “Darling, quick – Bolson?”

 

Instead of her fiancée, it was the architect that held Mira’s reins. “Hello!” he waved cheerfully. “This looks very nice, Zelly! Very nice indeed!”

 

“Where’s Link?” Zelda asked, electing to ignore the horrendous nickname even as her traitorous friends snickered. “Is everything alright?”

 

“Oh, yes, everything’s fine,” Bolson said dismissively, leading the cream-coated mare back to the stable. “He does request your presence by at the entrance, though. May I escort you?” He held out an arm, the smile on his face belying the formality of the gesture.

 

“Of course,” she said after a moment. She gave Mira a quick pat on the neck before setting her basket down and looping her arm through his. “Lead on.”

 

Bolson led her across the bridge and over to the stairs before stopping. “I almost forgot!” He slapped a hand to his forehead. “Here, put this on.” To her dismay, he handed her a blindfold.

 

“What,” she said flatly, but he hurried on before she could protest.

 

“Just for a moment,” he said. “Link wanted this to be a surprise.”

 

She hesitated, then took the blindfold and tied it on, her curiosity winning out as usual. “You’d better not let me fall down those stairs, my friend,” she warned, only partially joking, “or I’ll smite you, too.”

 

“Duly noted,” Bolson said. He took her right hand in his and placed his left lightly on the small of her back. “Okay, so here’s the first step.” He guided her slowly down the staircase, his touch gentle, and never once let her slip. Once they reached the bottom, he led her onwards just a little further before stopping. “Here we are!” he sang. There was a pause, and Zelda realized Link was probably signing to him. “Alright,” he said, “you may remove the blindfold.” She did as she was bid, then nearly dropped the cloth in shock.

 

Link stood in front of her, holding the reins to a pure white horse, its mane and tail neatly braided. The saddle and bridle were not the work of the stablemasters, but instead the rich purple and gold made for horses of the Hylian royal family.

 

“Goddess above,” Zelda whispered reverently, stepping forward and offering her hand for the horse to smell. “Link, what-”

 

“One of the stablemasters at Outskirt, ol’ Toff, told me about a horse he’d been keeping an eye on by Safula Hill,” Link said, “so I went looking for it and sure enough, it was this beauty. I took it back and he inspected her, cleaned her up, and confirmed that she’s from the same line as the horse you had back then. I named her Storm, but you can change that if you want.”

 

“No, no,” she said, stroking the horse’s neck. “That’s perfect.”

 

“This is my wedding present for you,” he said. “I know you love Mira and Boo, but you need your own horse, especially since I tend to run off with them sometimes.”

 

She smiled at him, then pointed a finger at Bolson. “You didn’t need him at all!”

 

“Completely the opposite, m’dear,” he said with a nod. “Glad I could help.”

 

“You’re far too good to us, Bolson,” Link said. He met Zelda’s eyes, sent a tiny nod in their friend’s direction, and raised an eyebrow. She nodded back, her smile widening. “We were actually wondering if you could give us some quick advice, though,” he continued casually, beginning to lead Storm and Zelda back up the hill.

 

“Sure!” Bolson said. “I’ll take it that it’s a building question?”

 

Zelda nodded. “We love the house, but it is a bit small and open. Is there any way we could expand it?”

 

Bolson tilted his head in thought, then answered, “Well, from what I saw in my initial inspection before Link bought it, the space under the loft is actually a room, but it was closed off on the interior and that back access was added on, likely for storage. It wouldn’t be too hard to open that up again. We could also possibly add a second story above the main room, but the staircase would need to come from the loft if you want to keep that high ceiling. That’s a renovation that could wait until you really need the space for children, though. You two are forward-thinkers, but that’s a bit far ahead for you explorers, eh?”

 

Link and Zelda shared an amused glance. “It’s a little bit past the thinking stage, my friend,” Link said, releasing Storm’s reins as they arrived at the house allowing her to go and investigate.

 

Bolson stared, his eyes darting back and forth between them.

 

“Bolson?” Zelda said. She glanced at Link. “I think we broke him.”

 

Link bit back a smile. “You may be-”

 

“Oh. My _. Word!”_ Bolson finally gasped. “Are you serious?”

 

“Never been more so,” Zelda said. “We wouldn’t fool with you about this.”

 

The man screeched and snatched them both in a hug. “That’s marvelous~! Don’t you worry about a thing! While you two are off honeymooning, Karson and I will take care of everything!”

 

“We’re still paying you,” Link said, subtly trying to escape the embrace.

 

“And you won’t complain!” Zelda said as he opened his mouth to argue. His jaw snapped shut. “You’ve already done us too many favors,” she joked. “We’ll be repaying them for the whole next century!”

 

“Alright, alright,” Bolson grumbled, giving them one final squeeze before releasing them, “but you bet I’m giving you the family discount.”

 

“Of course, Dad,” Link sassed with an accompanying eye roll. “If you say so.”

 

Bolson, for once, didn’t sass back.

 

\-----

 

Zelda was sitting alone in her kitchen sipping on the tea Mipha had shoved into her hands when Impa arrived.

 

“Good morning, child,” Impa said, her old voice warm. “Are you ready for tomorrow?”

 

Zelda set down her tea and smiled at her mentor. “I’ve been ready for a long while. Did you see Link first or did you come straight here?”

 

“I peeked in on him,” Impa said. “I think Revali and Daruk might drive him mad before the end of the day. Have you considered eloping?”

 

“That’s Plan G,” Zelda joked. She knelt down and embraced Impa, sighing contentedly as the old woman kissed the top of her head. “It’s good to see you, Impa.”

 

“I missed you, my girl,” Impa said. “I brought you something from Link, by the way.” She handed over a small package.

 

Zelda frowned. “Why didn’t he just give it to me yesterday?”

 

“I know you,” Impa said. “If he tried to give this to you yesterday, you would’ve kicked up a fuss about him giving you two presents in one day.”

 

“…You’re right,” she admitted, setting the box down on the table and carefully opening it and pulling out the note.

 

_Zelda,_

_I knew you’d throw a fit if I tried to give you this AND Storm at the same time,_ (Zelda rolled her eyes as Impa cackled from where she was perched on a chair, reading over her shoulder) _so I’m sending this along with…somebody to give to you. This “no contact the day before the wedding” thing is bullshit._

_Anyway, so this is something that I thought would look nice on you for tomorrow. As a bonus feature, it’s Guardian resistant, so should the apocalypse come during the wedding, you should be great._

_I love you, and the bean. See you tomorrow,_

_Link_

Impa cackled again and clapped her hands. “I knew it! Oh, your mother would’ve loved this.”

 

“Urbosa said something similar,” Zelda said. “How did you know?”

 

“Who is Paya to me, Zelda?” Impa asked. “How many children did I have? If I couldn’t tell that little thing, then you may as well label me senile and throw me in a nursing home.”

 

“Fair, fair,” Zelda said, setting the letter aside. She let out a small gasp of awe as she lifted up the package’s contents. “Oh, this is lovely!”

 

“That’ll go quite nicely in your hair,” Impa said, nodding in approval at the delicate diamond circlet. “I wonder where he found this.”

 

Zelda turned it over in her hands, peering closer at the back of the setting. “Gerudo Town, in the same shop he got my ring.”

 

“Good taste.” Impa settled on one of the dining chairs. She grew serious, reaching across the table to take one of Zelda’s hands. “Now dear, you know the naming traditions of your line.”

 

Zelda swallowed, then nodded. “I do,” she said, “but that kingdom is gone. The land heals, and its people no longer need me in order to thrive.” She placed a tentative hand on her belly. “Besides…Link and I do not wish to name our child after ghosts.”

 

“Even for a girl?” Impa asked. “The name ‘Zelda’ has been passed from mother to eldest daughter for generations. It was your mother’s name, and her own mother’s, all the way back to the Twilight and beyond.”

 

“All traditions must end, Impa,” Zelda said firmly. “I will not place a weight that does not exist any longer on my daughter’s shoulders, not even if the Goddess herself asked me to. My daughter will be free.”

 

The elderly Sheikah studied her, holding her gaze for a long moment, then softened. “One hundred years have made you wise,” she said. “We’ll not dwell on our ghosts, as you said. Let them lie.”

 

“I agree,” Zelda sighed, relieved. She fetched a second teacup from the cabinet and offered it to Impa. “Now tell me, have the weapon shop owner and the cucco farmer worked things out yet?”

 

\-----

 

The sun shone bright the day of the wedding. Zelda was escorted to the mayor’s house by Urbosa, Mipha, Riju, and Buliara, with the village children leading the way and covering her path with flowers. She had donned her prayer gown one final time, and Urbosa had settled the circlet on her head with all the care of a mother. In her hands she clutched a bouquet of Silent Princesses. Buliara helped her climb the stairs, offering an arm to steady her as she fought against the layers of her skirt. At the top of those stairs lay the rest of her life, and she couldn’t bring herself to be anything but excited.

 

Once she passed through the arch and into Link’s arms, the ceremony went rather quickly. The vows themselves were a blur, though there had been some stifled laughter from their closest friends when Impa read the blessing for “descendants as numerous as the stars” in the closing.

 

“I pronounce you husband and wife,” Impa finally said, closing her book with a _snap_. “You may now kiss.”

 

Without any hesitation, Link put one hand on her waist and the other behind her head before dipping her and kissing her firmly. Zelda giggled into it, throwing her arms around his neck. She could hear Revali and Urbosa wolf-whistling while Sidon tried his best, and when they finally parted, Link lifted her off the ground and spun her.

 

“Party at our house!” she shouted, and their _family_ cheered.

 

\-----

 

They woke early the next morning and bid their friends goodbye.

 

“Thank you for all of your help!” Zelda said, giving Mipha a peck on the cheek. “We don’t deserve any of you!”

 

“Be careful heading home,” Link added as he tied their bags to the back of Mira’s saddle, carefully avoiding the flowers woven into her tail. “The roads still aren’t completely monster-free.”

 

“Yes, yes, we know,” Revali said, rolling his eyes. “Same goes to you two. It would really suck for you to die now.”

 

Urbosa slapped him up the back of the head without looking, her aim impeccable as always. “Ass.” She wrapped both Link and Zelda in a hug, kissing them each on the forehead. “Send us all letters when you get home. Hopefully it won’t be too long before we all see each other again.”

 

“We will,” Link promised. “If you see Bolson, can you thank him for house-sitting?”

 

“If he shows his face any time before noon,” Sidon joked. “That man is definitely a partier. Bring him with you next time you come to the Domain, we’ll show him a real party!”

 

Zelda laughed. “Absolutely!” Link lifted her up and set her on Mira’s back before hopping up behind her and taking the reins. “Goodbye! We love you!”

 

“Have fun!” Daruk said. “Not too much fun, though! Save some for the rest of us!”

 

Zelda continued waving until they were out of sight, then settled back against her husband’s chest. “Finally.”

 

Link hummed in agreement. “A whole month just to ourselves,” he signed. “Can you imagine?”

 

“We’ve barely even had a whole week to ourselves!” Zelda said. “I don’t know what to do with it!”

 

“Well, we’ve got a horse, a bag of camping supplies, and a whole map of places to go,” Link said. He rested his chin on her shoulder and one hand on her belly. “Where do you want to go first?”

 

With a wide grin, Zelda pointed left, and they were off.

 

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> The horses mentioned are actually what I named mine. Boudicca is named after the last queen of the Iceni tribe during the Roman invasion and occupation of Britain and is known for waging war on the Romans and burning down several of their major cities, including Londinium (modern-day London). She's definitely worth a Google. 
> 
> Link gifting Zelda the diamond circlet was inspired by a beautiful piece of art by onisuu on deviantART. It's one of my favorite drawings of Zelda. 
> 
> Urbosa's family was expanded on in three little drabbles I wrote for a challenge. They are also in this series. I plan to give the other Champions their own little bits as well. 
> 
> Lastly, Link and Zelda do have a daughter, who they name Elliana, or Ellie for short. The name means light or moon, as well as "God has answered me," which fits pretty well with what's happened to her parents. She appears in one of the aforementioned Urbosa drabbles, though she doesn't do much talking :P There will be more on her in the future! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I'm rina-san28 on Tumblr! Come say hello!


End file.
